bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Savages
The 'Savages '''is a new clique introduced in the survival horror story [[Bully: The Undead Story|''Bully: The Undead Story]], written by TheToughGuy. They consist of former inmates from the Happy Volts Asylum and are the main antagonists alongside the zombies. Clique Summary Gary formed the clique sometime before or after the zombie outbreak with the intent to kill any other survivors for revenge. However, the clique members are led to believe that their main goals are to gather supplies and to kill any survivors that isn't part of their group, claiming that sane people "ruined society as a whole" and with zombies roaming the earth that they can reshape society just how the way they see fit. All the members of the clique seems to wear the same attire: gray shirts with fated jeans and combat boots. It is unknown though why they all wear that same outfit. When encountered, they are armed with Glock Pistols and Tranquilizer Guns. Noticeable Members There are only a few known members of the cliques right now. Gary Smith Gary was sent to the asylum for his instigation of the Bullworth Academy riot and formed the clique sometime before or after the outbreak. After moving out of the asylum and into the church, his main goal became clear: to eradicate the other survivors for revenge for them testifying against him in court. And so, he sends his crew members out onto the streets to attack the other groups. According to some of his crew, he is not fit to lead the group as they see his plan's flaws, flaws including them killing the groups instead of extorting them for their supplies. According to Hector, Gary is "some spazz that's crazed in control"; probably due to Gary neglecting to take his medication. Holden Holden was one of the members that attacked Tad's Mansion when Jimmy was staying there for the night. He has brown hair with a touch of gray and green eyes. His height was six feet, two and a half inches. He was killed right after the raid at Tad's Mansion. Hector Hector was first encountered by Jimmy Hopkins when Jimmy went to save Johnny Vincent and some of his friends at the Tenements. He does not like the idea of being out on the streets of Bullworth with zombies roaming around just to gather supplies and to kill other people that he claims "will get eaten later on in the month". It is known that he has family outside Bullworth as he said that he has a cousin over in Carcer City that was involved in the events of Manhunt. Richard There nothing known about Richard yet except for that he may be Hector's best friend and possibly the most logical one, despite being a former inmate. Trivia * Holden's appearance in The Undead Story ''is similar to Holden Caulfield's in ''The Catcher In The Rye. Both had brown hair with some gray in it and had the height of six feet, two and a half inches. They both even share the same first name. ** The reason that a character almost like Holden Caulfield appears in The Undead Story only to be shot by Bif is because TheToughGuy did not like ''The Catcher In The Rye ''and thought that Holden was the most pathetic character out of all the books he ever read. Category:Fanfictional Cliques Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction